


something piercing and marred

by Anonymous



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texture: Latex on skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something piercing and marred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> Written for the prompts 26. texture from femslash100's kinks drabble cycle, "Genderswap" at genprompt_bingo Round 4, and "Harley barging in on fem!Deadshot's private time" as suggested by Rose.

The scar turning James Holder's name to " _older_ " has annoyed her for the longest time. Lawton sets up a workspace in the bathroom, puts on latex gloves and picks out a sterile needle. She assembles the gun, disinfects the scar tissue and gets to work. The whir of the machine is meditative.

Quinn's voice isn't.

"I've never seen you use that before," she says all of a sudden.

"Don't you ever knock?" Were it not for her keen senses, steely nerves and steady hands, she might actually have ruined the line.

"Of course! For knock-knock jokes. Wanna try me?"

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"Shot by a tattoo gun," Quinn snickers. "Is that why you call yourself 'world's deadliest _marks_ woman'?"

Lawton shushes the other woman with a hand on her jaw. 

"Not another word or I'm gonna mark _you_ , love." Her fingers leave ink blots on her cheek and chin.

"Oh," Quinn breathes and clutches Lawton's arm with both hands. Instead of yanking it away, however, she drags it down her neck. "I'm fine with touching."

Lawton's gloved thumb grazes Quinn's Adam's apple. It bobs like a buoy caught in a storm.

"More than fine."

Dragging Lawton's hand further down her chest, Quinn unbuttons her school uniform for more access. Her eyelids flutter when Lawton's fingers slide beneath her bra.

"This feels amazing," she moans quietly.

Lawton can't quite agree – her haptic sense is hampered by latex. The weight of Quinn's breast on her fingers, though, sure makes up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem "The Demon Lover" by Adrienne Rich.


End file.
